kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Utsukushii
Abby is the second daughter of Buddy and Jessica. She was born on March 20, 2051. Appearance Abby has straight, midnight black hair and bright emerald eyes. Personality Abby has a gothic style of dress, including black dresses and t-shirts, mini-skirts, and goth jewelry, including anklets and toe rings. She wears her black hair in pigtails. Abby has at least eleven tattoos on her neck, arms, back, ankle, and other places. Her neck choker is one of her favourite pieces of jewelry. Abby is usually upbeat. She regularly gives and receives hugs. Abby also has a stuffed hippo named "Bert" that makes flatulence noises when squeezed, which has been used for comic effect when Abby is upset. Abby enjoys caffeine, primarily in the form of large cups of Caf-Pow. At times, when she is worried about the caffeine interfering with her sleep, she drinks "No-Caf-Pow" instead. Abby has shown a tendency to become very agitated, to the point of near-panic, if any one of her friends or family are seriously hurt. She also has a dog named Jethro, who she is very fond of. She believes in justice and is often her own worst critic. She is very talkative but not gregarious, Abby prefers to work alone. She has a tendency to anthropomorphize her lab testing equipment like her Major Mass Spec(trometer). Traits Abby is very smart and is a technology genius. She likes to work with her Aunt Morgan at her lab as a forensic specialist with expertise in ballistics, digital forensics, and DNA analysis. Abby is very upbeat and is known for being irrepressible. She inherited her Aunt Morgan's love for gore and anything involving death. Abby is known to play her music very loudly and can communicate in sign language. When her friends or family are being bullied, Abby will stand up for them and isn't afraid to string a boy by his tightie whities up a flag poll. Abby loves and talks to her equipment as if they were living, breathing people and she treats her friends as if they were family. Relationships Buddy Jr. Buddy Jr. is Abby's father. The two are close since they are both geniuses. They got into a small fight when Abby got her first tattoo, but her mother calmed him down. Jessica Jessica is Abby's mother. Jessica is close to her daughter, but doesn't quite understand where she gets her weird personality mix, though she blames her aunt-in-law, Morgan, for it. Lily Lily is Abby's older sister. The two are close as sisters can be but can get on each other's nerves because of their similar personalities be that they are both headstrong. Morgan Abby is extremely close to her forensic anthropologist aunt. Morgan allows Abby to visit her at work and even taught her to shoot from a .38 revolver. Addy Abby and Addy are the same age and extremely close, being that Abby is a few hours older than Addy. The two do everything together and share many of the same interests. In the future, they work together in the same lab. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy Jr. and Jessica's Kids Category:Females Category:Genius Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:NCIS Pictures Category:Buddy and Noah's Grandchildren Category:2nd generation Category:2051 Births